Transit
Transit (トランジット) is the name of a single by Takaaki Natsushiro. The song was used as the second opening for the third season of the Yowamushi Pedal anime from episodes 13 through 25. Tracks :1. Transit (トランジット) :2. Near (ニア) :3. The Walk In The Middle Of The World (世界の真ん中を歩く) :4. Transit (Off Vocal) :5. Near (Off Vocal) :6. The Walk In The Middle Of The World (Off Vocal) Transit TV Version English= Today, we rise to the challenge yet again. I’m sure… I’m sure… I’m sure… we can overcome! We discovered a future of joined hopes, standing amidst a world that had just started moving. Taking the weight of our expectations along for the ride, We sought after an endless goal. What kind of future will I manage to create? I know that in the end it’s all up to me. It’s Brand new!　Wake Up! Go beyond your limits and ride on through! You’re not alone, so never give up! Our bodies glisten, showing the fruits of our labor! Today, we rise to the challenge yet again. I’m sure… I’m sure… I’m sure… we can overcome! ☆translation credit☆ |-| Rōmaji= soredemo mata bokura idondeiku kyou mo kitto kitto kitto koeteikun da yo tsunagatta kibou no asu o shitta bokura wa ugokidashita sekai no mannaka de shoikonda kitai o tsurete hashiridashiteikunda owari no nai gooru mezashite donna mirai o tsukuridasu no ka boku shidai to shitteiru kara It’s Brand new! Wake Up! genkai koete kakedase hitorikiri janai Never give up zenshin nagareochiteiku kagayaku kesshou soredemo mata bokura idondeyuku kyou mo kitto kitto kitto koeteikunda yo ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= それでもまた　僕ら　挑んでいく　今日も きっと　きっと　きっと　越えて行くんだよ 繋がった希望の明日を知った僕らは　動き出した世界の真ん中で 背負い込んだ期待を連れて走り出していくんだ 終わりのないゴール目指して どんな未来を　作り出すのか 僕次第と知っているから It’s Brand new！　Wake Up！ 限界超えて駆け出せ　一人きりじゃない　Never give up 全身流れ落ちて行く　輝く結晶 それでもまた　僕ら　挑んでいく　今日も きっと　きっと　きっと　越えて行くんだよ Full Version English= Coming Soon... |-| Rōmaji= soredemo mata bokura idondeiku kyou mo kitto kitto kitto koeteikun da yo tsunagatta kibou no asu o shitta bokura wa ugokidashita sekai no mannaka de shoikonda kitai o tsurete hashiridashiteikunda owari no nai gooru mezashite donna mirai o tsukuridasu no ka boku shidai to shitteiru kara It’s Brand new! Wake Up! genkai koete kakedase hitorikiri janai Never give up zenshin nagareochiteiku kagayaku kesshou soredemo mata bokura idondeyuku kyou mo kitto kitto kitto koeteikunda yo tatoe zetsubou no fuchi ni tatteiyou to omoi kogareta sekai o shiru made wa genkai nante zettai nankai demo koete kimi no matteru suteeji no mukou e donna konnan datte tachimukaeru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara darou It’s Brand new! Wake Up! chokkanteki ni tobidase mada minu sekai e Take me higher zenshin tsukarehatetemo kimi ga waraeba tachiagareru bokura tsukandeiku asu o motto motto motto shinjite itain da yo kuyashinamida ni wa mirai o kaerareru tsuyosa ga kakureteirunda shizunda yuuhi wa taiyou to nari asu no sora o kitto terasunda yo It’s Brand new! Wake Up! genkai koete kakedase hitorikiri janai Never give up zenshin nagareochiteiku kagayaku kesshou soredemo mata bokura idondeyuku kyou mo kitto kitto kitto tsunaida te to te o tashikametainda yo ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= それでもまた　僕ら　挑んでいく　今日も きっと　きっと　きっと　越えて行くんだよ 繋がった希望の明日を知った僕らは　動き出した世界の真ん中で 背負い込んだ期待を連れて走り出していくんだ 終わりのないゴール目指して どんな未来を　作り出すのか 僕次第と知っているから It’s Brand new！　Wake Up！ 限界超えて駆け出せ　一人きりじゃない　Never give up 全身流れ落ちて行く　輝く結晶 それでもまた　僕ら　挑んでいく　今日も きっと　きっと　きっと　越えて行くんだよ 例え絶望の淵に立っていようと　思い焦がれた世界を知るまでは 限界なんて絶対何回でも越えて　君の待ってるステージの向こうへ どんな困難だって　立ち向かえるのは 君が側にいるからだろう It’s Brand new！　Wake Up！ 直感的に飛び出せ　まだ見ぬ世界へ　Take me higher 全身疲れ果てても　君が笑えば 立ち上がれる　僕ら　掴んでいく　明日を もっと　もっと　もっと　信じていたいんだよ 悔し涙には　未来を変えられる　強さが隠れているんだ 沈んだ夕日は　太陽となり　明日の空を　きっと照らすんだよ It’s Brand new！　Wake Up！ 限界超えて駆け出せ　一人きりじゃない　Never give up 全身流れ落ちて行く　輝く結晶 それでもまた　僕ら　挑んでいく　今日も きっと　きっと　きっと 繋いだ　手と手を　確かめたいんだよ Videos ---- Near English= Coming Soon... |-| Rōmaji= nee nia dareka wo waraitobasanakya jibun wo yurusenai you na kudaranai ningen no koto kimi wa dou omou? (Hello, Hello, I’m NEAR. Who are you?) nee nia tanin no hohaba wo nagamete imi mo naku kakeashi ni naru tsumaranai ningen no koto kimi wa dou omou? nee nia egao de sugosu hibi wo atarimae to omou you na gouman na ningen no koto kimi wa dou omou? “katachi no nai futashika na mono wa itsudatte keisan wo kuruwasete shimau no” dakedo aa boku wa mada shinjiteru kokoro no nai kimi ni toikaketa no wa kimi no te ga boku yori mo atatakakatta kara sa (Hello, Hello, I’m NEAR. Who are you?) nee nia kodomo no koro ni miteta ano yume no tsuzuki ga konna mirai ni tsunagatteta koto kimi wa dou omou? (I am always by your side, NEAR.) aa boku wa mata kanchigai? asu no nai kurai kono sora no shita kimi no te ga boku yori mo furueteita ki ga shita (Hello, Hello, I’m NEAR. Who are you?) nee nia dareka wo waraitobasanakya jibun wo yurusenai you na kudaranai bokutachi no koto kimi wa dou omou? aa boku wa mada kitai shiteru boroboro de mou miru kage mo nai keredo kimi ga iru kono hoshi wo wasuretakunain da yo (nee nia) aa boku wa mada shinjiteru nemuranai kimi ni toikaketa no wa (aishiteru) kimi no te ga boku yori mo atatakakatta kara sa atatakakatta kara sa (Hello, Hello, I’m NEAR. I love you.) ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= ねえ　ニア 誰かを　笑い飛ばさなきゃ 自分を許せないような くだらない人間のこと キミはどう思う？ (Hello,Hello,I’m NEAR. Who are you?) ねえ　ニア 他人の歩幅を眺めて 意味もなく　駆け足になる つまらない人間のこと キミはどう思う？ ねえ　ニア 笑顔で過ごす　日々を 当たり前と思うような 傲慢な人間のこと キミはどう思う？ 「カタチのない　フタシカナモノは 　いつだって　ケイサンをクルワセテしまうの」 だけど ああ　僕はまだ信じてる ココロのない　キミに問いかけたのは キミの手が　僕よりも あたたかかったからさ (Hello,Hello,I’m NEAR. Who are you?) ねえ　ニア 子供の頃に見てた あの夢の続きが　こんな 未来に　繋がってたこと キミはどう思う？ (I am always by your side,NEAR.) ああ　僕はまた勘違い？ 明日のない　暗いこの宇宙（そら）の下 キミの手が　僕よりも ふるえていた気がした (Hello,Hello,I’m NEAR. Who are you?) ねえ　ニア 誰かを　笑い飛ばさなきゃ 自分を許せないような くだらない僕たちのこと キミはどう思う？ ああ　僕はまだ期待してる ボロボロで　もう見る影もないけれど キミがいる　この地球（ほし）を 忘れたくないんだよ (ねえニア) ああ　僕はまだ信じてる ネムラナイ　キミに問いかけたのは (愛してる) キミの手が　僕よりも あたたかかったからさ あたたかかったからさ (Hello,Hello,I’m NEAR. I love you.) Videos ---- The Walk In The Middle Of The World English= Coming Soon... |-| Rōmaji= Coming Soon... |-| Japanese= 名前も知らないような秘密の歌を君に　届けよう 誰も気づかなかった君の本当の声を　聴かせてよ 傷つくのが怖くて　立ち止まってしまっても 僕がここで君のために　何度だって　歌おう 君と出会って　素直になって　心を知って僕は　変わったよ 今までの自分に大きく手を振って 君と出会って　素顔になって　孤独を知って　大人になって 世界の真ん中を歩く 街に溢れている人混みに紛れても　聴こえるよ 飾らなくていいんだよ　星はいつだって光っている 誰も君になれやしない　胸をはって歩こう 君と出会って　素直になって　心を知って僕は　変わったよ 今までの自分に大きく手を振って 君と出会って　素顔になって　孤独を知って　大人になって 世界の真ん中を歩く 僕が笑って　君も笑えば　どしゃぶりだって　僕ら変えられる これからも　君の手を強く握って 君と出会って　素直になって　心を知って僕は　変わったよ 今までの自分に大きく手を振って 君と出会って　素顔になって　孤独を知って　大人になって 世界の真ん中を歩く Videos Category:OP